


Make love, not war

by zzombae



Category: The Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка об освоении Белерианда, происходи оно в Америке 70-ых. Никакой Клятвы, никакого камнекрадства — только старенький Volkswagen Bus и нонкомформизм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make love, not war

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU. Перенося персонажей Сильмариллиона в реалии нашего мира, для достоверности возростной разницы автор оставляет между собой родственные связи только Маглора-Маэдроса, Куруфина-Келегорма, близнецов и Финрода-Ородрета. Обсценная лексика, упоминания наркотических веществ, говорящие животные.

  
Жара начинает спадать только после наступления темноты. Остается мягко обволакивающее тепло и запах солнца и соли на коже. Запах алкоголя. Разве можно так напиваться в такую погоду? Воздух плотный, как вата, и влажный от близости воды, а одежда все еще липнет к телу. Даже легкий бриз с берега не приносит много облегчения. Песок остывает медленно, влажный под разгоряченными телами.

У едва дымящихся углей костра, оставшегося от походного ужина и брошенного всеми в чертовский зной, остается сидеть только Маглор. Он играет Waiting For The Sun, а потом Queen Of The Highway. Маглор пьян, но пока он играет, этого не выдает ни один аккорд.

Куруфин с очередной девушкой лежит тут же, на песке; он шепчет ей в шею какие-то истории о созвездиях, одной половины из которых она не разбирает, а над второй мешает задуматься его дыхание на ее коже. Им обоим кажется, что Маглор играет только для них, и что эта ночь должна длиться вечно, и они тоже будут вечно. Позже она залетит, и их «вечно» обретет вполне конкретный срок.

— Не понимаю, как я на это согласился, — сосредоточенно выговаривает Ородрет, уже минут десять разглядывая собственную поднятую над головой ладонь.  
— Как я на это согласился... — тяжело выдыхает Финрод, когда Келегорм стягивает с него джинсы.  
— Вообще-то это твоя идея и твоя палатка и, это, может, потом поговорим?

Ветер доносит откуда-то со стороны сладковатый дымный запах и смех близнецов.

Темнота совсем не та, что в городе. Только море время от времени блеснет своим гладким боком, когда луна показывается из-за туч.

Маэдрос находит старшего сына Финголфина на берегу. Он лежит на песке у самой воды, раскинув руки в стороны, и никак не реагирует на появившуюся компанию.

— Ты один, — констатирует он.

Маэдрос подходит к берегу, остывший мокрый песок липнет к босым ногам:

— Аредель с Карантиром тоже куда-то подевались, и без вас Амрас с Амродом каким-то образом умудрились хрен знает чем накурить Ородрета.

Он ложится рядом на песок. Какое облегчение, сбросить дневную усталость и не контролировать координацию.

Вода кажется совсем черной. Но омут в чужих глазах темнее и глубже, чем вся эта толща воды, волнами льнущая к их ногам.

«Dancing through the midnight whirlpool, formless. Hope it can continue a little while longer» — доносится с пляжа, пока конец строки не съедает шелестом очередной набежавшей волны.

Маэдрос с усилием вновь поднимается на ноги. В голове гудит от всего выпитого.

Он заходит в воду и продолжает идти, не останавливаясь. Когда он отходит достаточно далеко от берега и начинает плыть, вода, наконец, становится холодней. Он плывет до тех пор, пока у него хватает сил, а затем ложится на спину, позволяя воде некоторое время нести себя.

***

  
Что-то внутри двигателя издает странный хлопок, и автобус отказывается заводиться снова.

— Да на какой свалке вы нашли этот мусор?! — Карантир в сердцах пинает колесо, будто это может помочь.  
— Хей-хей, тише, приятель, расслабься. — На его крики из трейлера выходит Келегорм, его волосы взъерошены, будто он только что оторвал голову от кровати. — На, затянись. Какая разница, где мы его добыли, если Куруфин обещал, что он починил его и теперь он будет ездить...  
— Бензин. Эта штука жрет бензин.  
— Кто вылил вчера запасную канистру в костер??  
— Если бензин горит не хуже рома, давайте зальем остатки рома вместо него!  
— КЕЛЕГОРМ!!  
— Ооо, смотрите, это там что, озеро?!

***

  
До заправки они ловят попутку, обратно идут пешком. Пыльная дорога кажется бесконечной, но они знают, что заправка была не более, чем в полкчасе езды. Над ними — все звездное небо, под ними — весь земной шар и все бесконечные дороги мира.

— Ты знаешь, за что я люблю эту страну? – Кричит Келегорм, потому что сейчас ему кажется, что во всем мире только он и Куруфин, и хочется кричать об этом. — За эти дороги!

Куруфин вспоминает, как они вообще здесь оказались, как они оказались все вместе, в этой поездке, и в одном подержанном автобусе.

«А в этой комнате живут братья – один из них музыкант, вы его еще услышите. Лучше не шумите раньше полудня, ночами они репетируют и утром он бывает не в духе. Хрен знает, чем второй вообще занимается, как-то платят свою часть аренды и ладно».

Они возвращаются к автобусу, когда уже темнеет, и теперь их трое. Куруфин, Келегорм и грязный, лохматый пес. Он привязался к ним по дороге и вовсе не собирался уходить, а Келегорм, в свою очередь, и не думал его прогонять.

Пес выглядит худым и грязным, и вьется вокруг Келегорма, будто увидел хозяина после долгой разлуки.

— Знакомьтесь, это Хуан! — сообщает он остальным. — Мой пес.

Хуан радостно виляет хвостом.

***

  
Ородрет смотрит на них во все глаза и даже не замечает, насколько это очевидно.

Он не слышит ни товарищей, обсуждающих новости о намерении США ввести свои войска в Камбоджу, ни доносящегося от открытой двери автобуса голоса Джони Митчелл из радиоприемника, ни тихого, так похожего на мамин, голоса рассудка, напоминающего ему, что уж это совершенно точно не место и не занятие для добропорядочного американца. Его взгляд не отрывается от голой, чуть ссутуленной спины Келегорма, который расслабленной походкой приближается к одному из сидящих тут же на траве, так же, как и он сам, не участвующем в обсуждении. Подталкивает того небрежным жестом, заставляя вытянуть ноги, только для того, чтобы улечься на землю, устроив голову у него на коленях.

Ородрет отводит глаза, запрокидывает голову, стараясь упорядочить собственные мысли и удержать, понять все неуловимые, переполняющие его эмоции; но взгляд неизменно возвращается к Финроду и Келегорму, расплетающему от нечего делать одну из тоненьких косичек в его волосах. К некоторым из них на концах привязаны перья.

— Слушай, — задумчиво произносит он, — тебе не мешало бы помыть голову.  
— А тебе побриться, в таком случае, а то, когда ты отсасывал мне сегодня утром... — Финрод ловит застывший взгляд Ородрета, направленный на них, и они оба не могут сдержать смеха.

Умничка младший брат все еще не может до конца привыкнуть к тому, что там, куда он попал, делают то, что «хочется», и не то, что «правильно». Ведь все, чего они хотят — правильно для них, и как может быть иначе?

— Утром ты не утрудился сообщить мне об этом, — сквозь смех выдавливает Келегорм.

Он смотрит на краснеющего Ородрета и, конечно же, все понимает.

— Знаешь, тебе следует позвать своего брата присоединиться к нам следующий раз, — говорит он Финроду, выводя на его груди невидимый знак Ом, снова и снова.  
Внутри Ородрета что-то переворачивается — слишком четкая картина перед глазами и слишком странные для него самого ощущения. Мир еще можно изменить, мир еще молод, мир прекрасен, и они сами — молоды и прекрасны.

***

  
— ...Правда? Я всегда знал, что мы встретились не случайно! — Келегорм выглядит польщенным, хотя и смотрит при этом куда-то мимо Маглора. Того внезапное нарушение тишины выводит из глубокой задумчивости.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — переспрашивает он.  
— Я говорю не с тобой, а с Хуаном.  
— ...  
— Он считает меня самым крутым, между прочим.

Маглор переводит взгляд с Келегорма на сидящего подле них Хуана и обратно, и в его глазах читается ясное "да ты ебнулся".

— Вы что, не слышите его?  
— ...  
— Нет, Хуан, он не косит под Моррисона и не всегда такой отбитый. И откуда ты вообще знаешь Моррисона? Разве ты не должен интересоваться игрой в мячик и погоней за белками?  
— Не обращай внимания, — вяло комментирует Куруфин. — под кислотой он всегда разговаривает с животными.

***

— Ты не прыгнешь, идиот, вода же ледяная!

Фингон стоит на возвышающемся глинистом выступе карьера и не смотрит на пляж, на орущего внизу Карантира и оставшегося на берегу Маэдроса с близнецами. Он стоит, раскинув руки в стороны, сброшенная одежда валяется у ног и лишь немногим больше пяти метров вниз и один шаг вперед отделяет его от свободы.

«We are stardust —   
Billion-year-old carbon —  
We are golden  
Caught up in the devil's bargain»

Легкие сжимаются в груди, когда вода смыкается над его головой. Ледяная, она обжигает холодом кожу. Когда он выныривает на поверхность, он не может вдохнуть. Когда он с усилием доплывает до берега, он не чувствует пальцев.

— И что он вообще хотел этим доказать?!  
— Да просто хотел и мог, — улыбается Маэдрос.  



End file.
